


Let Go

by DallonWho



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: It's not that Spencer doesn't like to submit. It’s definitely not his preference, but ever since Linda came into his life he’s been giving it a try. Submitting is fine or whatever. If there’s anything he would love to dominate him, it’s his wife. But not being in control is something he's always struggled with.





	Let Go

Spencer knew they were doing a scene today. Linda has left him blindfolded on his stomach for the last ten minutes. She’d stripped him down to his boxers, scratching his scalp with her fingernails as she tied the bandana around his eyes. She told him she’d be back. He wants her to come back.

It's not that Spencer doesn't like to submit. It’s definitely not his preference, but ever since Linda came into his life he’s been giving it a try. Submitting is fine or whatever. If there’s anything he would love to dominate him, it’s his wife. But not being in control is something he's always struggled with.

He hears footsteps come into the room, and he immediately knows who they belong to. “Baby,” Spencer turns his head towards the sound. “Can you unblindfold me if this is gonna be sex?” He asks. “Cause I don’t like to be blindfolded duri-“

“No sex.” She cuts him off softly, kneeling on the bed. “Promise. But I’m not taking the blindfold off, okay?” Linda leans down and kisses the shell of his ear. "I'm going to leave it on. But the second you need it off don't hesitate to tell me, or even take it off yourself.” Linda instructs, giving Spencer some power; just like she knows he needs. “We’re not having sex, but it’s still okay to use your safeword, honey.”

Spencer closes his eyes under the blindfold and breathes. Blindfold. Okay. It’s okay. ”Okay." He permits, voice small, and she moves from kneeling on the bed to setting her full weight on his thighs. It’s grounding, feeling her on him.

Linda’s presses her lips in between his shoulder blades; right on his spine. His muscles are taut. Her hands slide down his sides and rest low on his hips. It doesn’t help ease his tension, but she’ll work on that. That’s why they’re here. “You’re beautiful.” She whispers against his skin. 

“So are you.” He replies. Spencer moves his hand from where it’s folded under his head and tries to hold her hand. She squeezes it for a moment before putting it back by his head.

“No touching.” She instructs, rubbing his lower back. When he nods and folds his arms back under his head, she’s pleased. “Good boy. Pretty boy.” It’s practically a coo. His skin heats up under her fingertips and whether it’s because of embarrassment or happiness, neither of them can tell.

Wet kisses pepper over his shoulder blades and it takes everything in him not to squirm. He’s trying to be…good. Let her do whatever it is this is. He doesn’t get it, but she’s kissing him and calling him pretty. Spencer isn’t going to complain about that. 

He didn’t mean to space out, but he’d been thinking about what they’re doing so much that he didn’t realize she had stopped kissing him until her weight comes off his legs. He blinks.

“You still with me, Spencer?” She asks, petting his hair. Checking in.

Nodding, he starts to squirm. “Ye-yeah. Hey, where’d you go? I can’t see you, and you’re not on top of me, and-“

He’s panicking. “Hey hey hey.” She shushes him, petting his hair more. “I was just making sure you were still with me.” She slips his hand out of his hair, down his neck, down his back. “Roll over, Bubbie. Onto your back.” She instructs.

Spencer complies, but he doesn’t know why he’s so anxious. Is it the lack of control? The blindfold? The fact that he still has no idea what they’re doing? Probably a combination of the three.

“Can I take these off?” She asks, and he knows what she’s talking about as her fingernails gently trace the waistband of his boxers. Dragging along his skin. He swallows.

Spencer doesn’t think. “Yes.” He decides. “I trust you.” And he does. 

So he lets go.

She tugs down his underwear and sets them on the floor next to the bed. He’s completely naked under her, and his whole body is loose. Linda looks over him and realizes he’s letting her in.

“You’re so beautiful, Spencer.” Her hand rests on his stomach as she ducks her head down to kiss his thighs. She nips, licks, sucks on the gentle skin. “I love your thighs.” She compliments, running her fingers up and down his legs. Goosebumps appear across her skin.

Eyes closed under the blindfold, his focus is on how good his wife’s mouth feels against his skin. Not his insecurities.

“You know what I really love?” She whispers even though she knows he won’t respond. “This.” Her fingers press into the softness of his stomach. He squeaks, but she notices he doesn’t squirm.

“I know you don’t.” She continues, moving up the bed. “But I love it.” Fingers trace circles on his thighs as she nips at the extra bit of fat on the bottom of his stomach. He doesn’t even flinch. “Here” A kiss to his hipbone. “Here.” A kiss to his belly button. Linda continues crawling up the bed and places a kiss on each pec. She rests her head on his chest, drawing mindless shapes on his stomach. “I love every part of your body. Head to toe.” 

Every inch of Spencer’s body feels tingly. Somewhere in the back of his head, he’s aware her lips are on his neck. But right now all he can think about is that his wife loves him. His wife likes that he’s chubby. His wife likes that he has bigger hips than the average guy. His wife.

“Look at all these lovely little freckles.” Linda can’t help but fawn. She follows the line of the little spots; dragging her finger up his shoulder, his neck, his cheeks. It’s then she notices her finger is wet. “Spencer.” Her voice is still gentle, not wanting to startle him, but also sharp. Grounding. “Honey you’re crying.”

He hasn’t noticed. Huh.

“I think we’re done now, baby.” She soothes. Moving so that she's sitting up against the headboard, she maneuvers Spencer's head so it's resting in her lap. When Linda eases off the blindfold, it's wet under her fingertips; placing it on their bedside table to be put away later. Looking down at her husband, she sees he's staring back at her. Red splotched eyes making them appear even more blue.

Spencer feels her reach over him and pull their comforter up to his belly button. He had entirely forgotten the fact that he's naked. “Linda,” his voice cracks, and she shushes him.

“You did so good, Spencer.” She praises, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “I love you so much.”

Moving the stiffness out of his arms, he wraps them around her waste. “I love you too.” He clears his throat, pushing his nose into her hair. He inhales, and it grounds him.


End file.
